Que fue lo que ocurrio
by Sere CHiba
Summary: Importantisimo este fic no es mio, sino de SEREN TC, que ha tenido problemas para registrarse y por eso lo publico yo. Recuerden es de SEREN TC
1. Chapter 1

Que fue lo que ocurrió

NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, PERO LA AUTORA SEREN TC, NO PODIA SUBIRLO Y LO SUBI YO POR ELLA.

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio al parecer el cielo lloraba con esa joven de cabello rubio y esa mirada la que por lo normal era alegre y amigable en esos momentos era fría, lúgubre... era como si le hubieran quitado los sueños e ilusiones ...

_sere ...sere.. de verdad estas bien-pregunto preocupada luna _

_si luna no te preocupes – contesto después de un rato sin apartar la mirada del horizonte _

_serena ¿ que fue lo que paso contigo y con Darien ?-_

_nada Luna tan solo nuestro amor no era para siempre ...-_

_pero...-_

_pero nada si en verdad amas a alguien ... confías , escuchas , antes de condenar-dijo la joven entre sollozos _

_no me gusta verte así auque frente a las demás actúes como si nada llegas a la casa y te derrumbas como si el mundo se te hiciera pedazos ... por favor sere dime q fue lo q realmente ocurrió por que-_

_ya basta luna no quiero hablar de esto si, estoy bien solo me dio algo de nostalgia .. solo eso-_

_luna ya no respondió nada ya q el tono de serena había sido muy serio ... y a pesar de que siguiera preocupada por ella no sabia que hacer ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido entre ellos dos...de hecho solo tres personas sabían la verdad mas bien dos y una lo que su cabezota le decía (NA: q si me lo preguntan los celos no son buenos) pero al parecer ninguna tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hablar acerca de lo ocurrido..._

_templo hikawua_

_-pues yo no entiendo NADA-_

_-en primera no grites mina y en segunda no eres la única nadie entiende – dijo rey exasperada por los gritos de la mencionada _

_es que no hay una explicación científica para esto no la hay –_

_hay Amy ... pero haber Darien dinos que pasa ... como es posible q al año de casados le pidas el divorcio si semanas atrás era todo lo contrario-comento la sailor del trueno _

_tu lo has dicho tiempo atrás y lo del divorcio yo ... no ... tengo nada que decir .. que se los explique serena ... si quiere –_

_pero si hasta estaban planeando a R...-_

_CALLATE MINA QUE HA CASO ESTAS SORDA O QUE –le grito rey quien ya estaba sobre ella para taparle la boca_

_Y auque Darien fingió no escuchar el comentario que la impertinente de Mina estuvo a punto de decir no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran al recordar todo lo q habían vivido juntos y planeado con el nudo en la garganta se levanto de su lugar tomo el paraguas y se despidió de las chicas saliendo del templo _

_-Mira lo que hiciste mina tonta-dijo rey intentando agorarla ya que esta empezó a correr por todo el cuarto cuando vio que la sailor de fuego estaba a punto de fulminarla mas que con la mirada _

_-ayuda por favor ... ayuda ...-_

_-rey déjala ya recuerda la violencia solo trae mas violencia y además lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podemos hacer nada-_

_en eso tiene razón Amy pero si me gustaría saber lo que paso ... por que ahueque sere nos muestre una gran sonrisa se ve que esta sufriendo pero..._

_no quieren que se de cuenta que ustedes saben q no esta bien y por no hacerla sentir peor fingen no saber –_

_MICHIRU- O O todas la sailor _

_Que tiernas hola preciosas-_

_Haruka tu también estas aquí- comento Amy_

_Hey no se olviden de nosotras –_

_Hotaru Setsuna hola ... ustedes saben algo-_

_Por desgracia no mas que ustedes lo único que se es el futuro sufrió un gran cambio y la verdad no se que esperar es como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado – comento con su tono de misterio la sailor del tiempo la q provoco que a todas se le erizara la piel _

_Hubo un incomodo silencio como si todas tuvieran miedo de decir lo que ocurriría o mas bien lo que pensaban que estaba pasando ... es que a pesar de que las sailor estuvieran a su lado no sabían q pasaba y por mas que le buscaban todas sus ideas eran descabelladas he improbables una de la otra o al menos eso creían ... sabían que había sido algo muy grabe para llegar al punto de la separación y auque sabían que ambos se amaban ninguno iba a aceptar pedir perdón primero pero¿por qué ?a caso había infidelidad de alguna parte no eso era imposible o no? que era lo pasaba de verdad se había acabado el amor? ... y si eso era cierto que quería decir que nada era para siempre estas eran los pensamientos de la sailos y auque nadie se animaba a decirlos sabían que era lo que pensaban tan bien y todas estaba n tan adentradas a sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que entraron a la habitación hasta que..._

_chicas ... chicas ... Hey ... SAILOS EN DONDE RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN-_

_que rayos serena acaso quieres que todo el mundo sepa quien somos –_

_no fue mi culpa además fue la única forma en la que me hicieron caso en que estaban pensando he-_

_en nada importante princesa y como ha estado –_

_jijiji por favor Setsuna nada de princesa ... serena y como he estado bien " si estar muerta en vida cuenta" y ustedes – dijo mirando a todas_

_sere hubieras llegado minutos antes-comento mina poniendo un puchero _

_así y por que bueno se que me retrase pero pase por esto – dijo mostrando un pastel _

_no te hubieras molestado sere siéntense voy por te ... Setsuna me acompañas-_

_claro rey no hay problema- hacinabas saliros salieron de la habitación que mas bien que reunión parecía velorio..._

_vamos chicas por que tal seria- dijo sere mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas para sus amigas_

_no es nada cabeza de bombón y dime como vas en el trabajo-_

_muy bien tengo un papel en la obra de teatro "detrás del espejo ... mi verdad"(NA: lo siento serena estudio actuación y canto al igual q mina ... rey administración de empresas, lita alta cocina, amy medicina y Haruka, michiru siguen igual , Setsuna diseño de modas, y Hotaru estaba en la universidad ella iba para científica bioquímica ... por cierto la saliros 22, Mchiru y Haruka 24 Y Darien 26)_

_vaya esa es la obra mas importante en este tiempo se estrenara en dos semanas cierto-_

_así es ... y dime mina que fue lo que me perdí por llegar tarde-_

_de nada sere mina exagera ... aquí esta el te –_

_jijiiji U.U¡ soy yo o me ocultan algo –_

_ocultarte aquí la única que oculta eres tu –_

_es verdad sere la única q tiene secretos eres tu y además nosotras que te podríamos ocultar- en ese instante todas se voltearon a ver _

_no lo se eso díganmelo ustedes-_

_mejor pri... digo serena dinos que fue lo que sucedió como es que usted y el príncipe se van a divorciar- en ese momento se habían sentado rey y Setsuna a los lados de serena para evitar que esta saliera huyendo de las preguntas que iba a ser sometida (NA: de verdad creyeron que solo iban por te ) y auque serena trato de levantarse en ese momento fue sujeta por las ya mencionadas dándole a entender que si quería salir de hay solo seria contestando después de tomar aire y un suspiro ..._

_esta bien ... les diré lo q pueda ... pero antes de que rayos me perdí mina- _

_pues de ver a Darien el salía tu entrabas- en ese instante todas voltearon a ver el rostro de serena que por mas que lo trato ocultar una sombra apareció en su rostro acompañadas de unas lagrimas y murmullo de su voz_

_Darien ... pues creo que eso fue lo mejor no es conveniente vernos – dijo limpiándose la lagrima rebelde que había salido _

_Sere ... como esta todo eso del divorcio- pregunto algo dudosa rey _

_El tramite esta desde hace un mes ... y ya hemos firmado dos ... veces ... y ... pues mañana ... volveré ... a ser Serenity Usagui Tsukino ... nunca mas ... señora Chiva ... NUNCA – dijo entre sollos sin poder contener un segundo mas la lagrimas que brotaban libre por su rostro al recordar todo las sailor guardan silencio en espera de que les dijera que iba a pasar o mas bien que había pasado _

_-sere ...nosotras estamos contigo- le dijo con claro tono de preocupación la sailor del amor pero a la vez dándole a entender que están ahí incondicional mente_

_gracias chicas les parece si mejor comemos es que me muero de hambre-_

_Ok ... pero no te vas a sacar tan fácil serena –dijo rey _

_Partieron el pay de limón y lo sirvieron junto al te lo que al principio parecía un suculento y delicioso pay se volvió algo totalmente desagradable y mas en el paladar de la joven princesa el cual trato de hacer pasar pero le fue imposible y en un segundo se paro y corrió al baño dejando a unas saliros muy impactadas que corrieron detrás de ella pero _

_-princesa se encuentra bien-pero no obtuvo respuesta lo único que se escuchaba en el interior eran quejas de dolor y sonidos muy raros _

_-que hacemos? Llamamos a la policía a los bomberos? No mejor al ejercito-_

_-estas loca verdad mina lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que salga y nos diga que paso –_

_-rey tiene razón volvamos a la sala –_

_después de unos 5 minutos apareció serena en el lumbral de la puerta con un aspecto terrible y auque no hizo ruido al entrar todas se dieron cuenta ya que la estaban esperando_

_estas bien sere ... luces mas pálida de lo normal y eso es decir mucho-_

_si ... no se preocupen estoy bien ... solo .. fu...e un...- no pudo terminar la frase por q en un segundo todo se puso ¿negro?_

_SERENA ... SERENA REACCIONA ... SERENITY POR DIOS –_

_Cálmate Haruka ... ya fueron por alcohol – la trato de tranquilizar Michiru sin mucho éxito _

_Con permiso denle aire chicas ... Haru dame permiso siii-le pidió la sailor mas inteligente poniendo le cerca un algodón humedecido con alcohol para que esta reaccionara y a los poco segundo comenzó a reaccionar _

_Ah ... me duele ... –_

_No te toques la cabeza te abriste-dijo tomándole las manos _

_Que ... no entiendo ... que ...paso...-_

_QUE PASO QUE TE DESMAYASTE ESO FUE LO QUE PASO ... Y CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO EN EL PROSESO SERENA T...-_

_Bueno ..pero ya esta bien –dijo mina quitándole el maletín y dárselo a amy _

_Ahora si Serenity Usagui Tsukino me vas a decir que rayos es lo que te pasa y no acepto evasivas-- dijo Haruka con un claro tono de preocupación – enojo y mirada muy seria_

"_Serenity estoy en problemas no me voy a salvar tan fácilmente de esta " –pensó sere ya que sus primas (mina y Haruka ) solo le decían su nombre completo por dos razones llamar su atención o enojadas _

_- este ... bueno ... yo ... jijijiji... no lo se...-_

_-sere será mejor que descanses un momento nosotras te dejamos sola en lo que viene un doctor- le dijo Amy _

_- gracias ... por todo .. pero no es necesario estoy bien ... solo fue...-_

_-mejor no digas nada ... trata de descansar-_

_Y así salieron las saliros dejando sola a serena para que intentara descansar pero en el momento que cerro los ojos todos los recuerdos le golpearon uno tras otro sin poder parar era como si quisieran recordarle que estaba sola que la persona que mas amo la dejo y no escucho explicación solo se fue sin dar una esperanza de vida llevándose con el sus sueños he ilusiones... estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien toco hasta que:_

_Hola Serenity se puede-_

_Ah .. claro doctora Mizuno .. lamento que la hayan hecho venir estoy bien de verdad-(NA: era la doctora de la familia sere era hija de una de las familias mas importantes de Japón para ser exactas la 2 mas importante y sabia todo lo q estaba pasando bueno q estaba en tramites de divorcio)_

_Hay Serenity sabes que no es molestia además no me hubiera gustado que llamaran a otro doctor yo te atiendo desde que eras una bebe... así ya llego el resultado de tus análisis...-_

_Y que pasa que tengo es grave-_

_No nada de eso pero creo q si va a cambiar algo las cosas-cuando le dijo esto la vio a los ojos con seriedad y ternura a la vez_

_Que pasa no me asuste ... que tengo... por que van a cambiar las cosas-_

_No te asuste .. lo que tienes es que ... vas a ser mama ... tienes dos meses de gestación...- al oír esto luna se cayo de la cama donde se encontraba con serena pero no la tomo muy en cuenta ya que solo estaba atenta viendo el rostro de serena y esta como toda respuesta se llevo las manos al vientre y se le dibujo una sonrisa ... en el rostro como las que tenia antes cuando el se encontraba a su lado ... y a pesar de tener sentimientos encontrados se le notaba la alegría de saber que iba a ser madre.._

_Entonces eso es lo que me pasa-_

_Así es te voy a dar una vitaminas y estas pastillas para los mareos y nauseas sere se que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero deberías decírselo ... no crees-_

_A Darien ... si tal vez auque no creo que cambien las cosas pero bueno –_

_También necesito que vayas a hacerte chequeos cada dos meses para llevar un control ok-_

_Claro ... Doctora Mizuno le puedo pedir un favor ... no le diga a nadie que estoy esperando un bebe por favor-_

_Claro sabes que yo respeto la con fidelidad de mis pacientes... listo termine ... ven en una semana para que te quite las puntadas y lávate la herida con agua oxigenada –_

_Gracias doctora-_

_No tienes de que .. te dejo descansar Serenity-_

_En cuanto la doctora salió luna se le dejo ir a serena y esta la recibió en brazos ya que ambas estaban felices embarazada eso solo quería decir que Rini estaba por nacer _

_sere pero no comprendo por que no se los vas a decir a las chicas yo creo q ...-_

_ya tienen suficiente con el enemigo para q yo las agobie con mis problemas además tarde q temprano lo van a notar solo te pido eso luna no se lo digas a nadie –_

_será como tu quieras –_

_en la sala del templo..._

_que paso como esta mama-_

_esta bien ... solo se le bajo la presión ya le cerré la herida y le recete medicamento para el dolor se pondrá bien solo hagan que coma ya que no lo ha hecho muy bien últimamente-_

_Ok- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo _

_Me voy al hospital nos vemos en la noche amy-_

_Si mama te acompaño... Darien pasa te esperábamos-_

_Buena tardes doctora ...amy que fue lo que paso –_

_Buenas tardes Darien ... hija yo me voy se cual es la salida-_

_Hola Darien ...-_

_Hola chicas que pasa he-_

_Por que no entras y lo descubres tu mismo – dijo mina muy seria cosa que le preocupo a Darien y auque miro a todas extrañas no pregunto y se dirigió a la habitación de rey .. en uno momentos ya estaba hay y toco_

_-adelante esta abierto –dijo una voz muy bien conocida por Darien ... este tomo fuerzas y la abrió ... serena giro la cabeza para ver quien era pero cundo vio la figura parada en el lumbral se puso pálida _

_Da...Darien ... tu aquí-_

_**NA: HOLA HASTA AQUÍ ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR QUE LA VERDAD ME COSTO UN BUEN ... PERO UNA AMIGA ME CONVENCIO DE SUBIRLO GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ... POR FA DEJEN REVIEW Y SUS COMENTARIOS ... PLIS DE ANTEMANO SE LOS AGRADEZCO SU AMIGA SEREN TC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_mas ... Notas importantes:_

_1° "" son pensamientos_

_2°- ...- dialogo_

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto   
Capitulo dos: Un rayo de esperanza en medio de un amargo adiós 

-Da... Darien ... tu aquí-

-Hola ... yo bueno ... las chicas ... me llamaron ... y ...-para esto Darien ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si (NA: adivinen quienes estaban pegadas escuchando ... todas las sailor incluyendo Setsuna y Michiru UoU ¡ lo se como es posible )

-Lo siento ... no debieron ... molestarte ... eres un hombre muy ocupado ... no debieron-

si te molesta mi presencia me voy ... o quieres que llame a seiya con el si estarías a gusto-

no pongas palabras en mi boca de nuevo jamás dije que tu me molestaras ... solo que ... la ultima vez fuiste muy claro ... no querías volver a verme –

y dime Serenity no crees que era lo mas obvio después de lo que me hiciste..-

yo no he hecho nada ... tu no me dejaste explicar tan ...- no pudo terminar por que Darien la interrumpió poniéndose a escasos centímetros de sus labios

que me vas a decir que no es lo que perece ... que vi mal "por dios como te extraño .. quisiera besarte"- "" dijo viéndola a los ojos

no ... no lo voy a negar " tu cercanía me pone nerviosa ... quisiera estar entre tus brazos"-cuando Darien escucho eso sintió como la sangre le hervía se par y comenzó a gritar

SOLO DIME UNA COSA SERENITY DESDE CUANDO ... ME VEN LA CARA DE IDIOTA ... DESDE CUANDO SON ...POR QUE ...POR QUE SI TE DI TODO SI TE AME COMO NADI NUNCA LO HARA SI TE ENTREGE MI CORAZON POR QUE ... CONTESTA NO TE QUEDES CALLADA MALDICIÓN DI ALGO ... "dime que no es verdad que me amas yo te voy a creer solo dímelo"- para esos momentos ambos tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero ambos luchando por no dejarlas salir(NA: par de orgullosos ... así recuerden que lo que esta entre" " son pensamientos)

Para que si tu ... ya lo das todo por hecho ... para que si no quieres escuchar ... tu ya tienes tu verdad y eso es lo único que te importa – dijo bajando la mirada para evitar que Darien la viera llorar

VAYA AHORA RESULTA QUE YO LO INVENTE NO ... QUE NADA FUE VERDAD ENTONSES DIMELA QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE SU SEDIO POR QUE LO QUE TO VI FUE A LA MUJER QUE AMABA BESANDO SE CON OTRO ... DIME LA VERDAD SERENITY-

-– Para ... digo me vas a creer ... o no ...creó que es obvió no tu ya tomaste una decisión ...solo te pido un favor ... no digas que me amas o me amaste por que aquel que de verdad ama escucha antes de juzgar ... antes de condenar-

-no seas cínica no me la voltees ahora soy yo quien no te ama ... yo no te traicione fuste tu la que me fue INFIEL TU ...en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de serena en los brazos de seiya y pues exploto Troya... QUIEN BESA MEJOR EL O YO ... HE QUIEN TE HACE ...-Darien no pudo terminar de decir ya que solo sintió un dolor en el costado de su rostro en efecto serena le dio una bofetada

NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME CHIBA ... Y NO TE PREOCUPES APARTIR DE MAÑANA ERES LIBRE PARA HACER LO QUE TE PLASCA ... SOLO DEJAME EMPAS QUIERES SOLO DEJAME SOLA " por que si yo aun te amo no puedo estar a tu lado"- para en este entonces ambos estaban llorando sin poder contener las lagrimas de rodaban libres por el rostro de cada uno de ellos

LAVERDADNO PECA PERO INCOMODA Y YO NO QUERIA MI LIBERTAD TU SI PARA IRTE CON ESE PEDASO DE ... BUENO YA QUE ... OJALA QUE SEAS FELIZ SERENITY ... Y-

YA NO ... COMO QUE PARA UNA NOCHE YA ESTUBO BIEN DE INSULTOS ... YA ME QUEDO CLARO ... ME ODIAS ... ME DESPRECIAS ... ESTA BIEN YA LO ENTENDI ... –

Te equivocas ... ojala pudiera odiarte ... pero el problema es que no he dejado de amarte ...- en ese momento Darien la tomo de la cintura y la beso al comienzo tierno después con desesperación y pasión así pasaron unos minutos hasta que les falto el aire ...

Que amargo sabe el beso de la despedida verdad ... me voy no quiero incomodarte mas ... luna cuídala si- dijo esto llorando si impórtale nada solo quería sacarlo solo quería liberar su alma de tan intenso dolor

Darien ... yo ...-dijo con el rostro empapado y en sollozos

No digas nada ... ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño como para continuar todavía mañana te veo en los juzgados ... Serenity Tsukino-

Cuando Darien salió de la habitación vio a las chicas y por lo tanto que habían escuchado todo ... lo único que hizo fue limpiarse el rostro con las mangas de su saco y las volteo a ver ...

podemos ir a la sala –como toda respuesta todas asintieron y se dirigieron con Darien asía ella

Darien ... nosotras ...no-

ustedes no tienen nada que ver no son culpables en lo absoluto esta platica la íbamos a tener tarde que temprano- (NA: -.-.quien le dijo que gritar a todo pulmón era platicar)

si ... pero...-

solo les quiero pedir un favor ... no permitan que se vaya ... es muy peligroso que conduzca así... rey permite que se quede esta noche además ya es tarde y llueve de hecho todas ...-

eso no lo tienes ni que decir Darien ... sere se quedara aquí y tu deberías quedarte también –

no yo voy a estar bien se las encargo mucho ... adiós saliros-

en el cuarto de rey

serena estaba llorando como nunca cada palabra dicha por el resonaba en su cabeza su llanto destrozaría a la persona de mas duro corazón se sentía su dolor se notaba que le avían despedazaos el corazón, que sus sueños habían sido destrozados..

-serena ... yo ... es que no logro entender ... como-

-por favor luna ahora no creó que ambos tuvimos suficiente y ya sabes cual fue la razón... no quiero hablar de esto me duele y mucho-serena estaba sentada en la cama abrasando sus rodillas u escondiendo su rostro en ellas

si lose ... pero ... solo te pido que trates de calmarte ... recuerda que esto no le hace bien al bebe sere-

el bebe por dios ... si me voy a calmar ... luna me puedes dejar sola un momento por favor –

estas bien?-

si solo necesito un momento por favor –

esta bien estaré a fuera por si me necesitas –

gracias ... luna recuerda no –

no voy a decir nada sobre tu embarazo lo prometo-

gracias oye podrías traerme mi mochila –

claro ahora vuelvo-

y así salió dejando a sere sumida en sus pensamientos ... y auque preocupada y con muchas dudas sobre la discusión que presencio pero sabia que no era el momento de preguntar ya que serena necesitaba descansar un poco llegando a la sala se encontró con el rostro largo de la sailor lo cual no le sorprendió ya que casi juraba que ellas estaban detrás de la puerta

-vamos anímense que serena las necesita-

dime luna tu entiendes lo que paso ... por que yo no –

no rey y auque estoy al igual de sorprendida que ustedes por lo que nos enteramos no quiero presionar a sere ya a tenido suficiente –

ese seiya lo mato- dijo Haruka apretando los puños cosa que no paso desapercibida y se le unió la sailor del trueno

yo te ayudo ese idiota nos tiene que explicar-

ya basta ... luna como esta mi prima –pregunto muy angustiada mina

mal muy mal por cierto donde esta su mochila .. se la tengo que llevar-

yo se la llevo luna ... tengo que hablar con ella-

pero rey-

esta bien se que no me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos pero... jijiiji todo estará bien-

toc toc toc...

-LARGO DE AQUÍ QUIERO ESTAR SOLA –

-sere soy yo rey traigo tu mochila ... y –

-.DEJALA AHÍ Y LARGO –

pero sere necesito decirte algo –

que pasa rey -dijo por fin abriéndole

pues bueno ... decirte que esta será tu habitación ... esta noche –

no lo creo solo veo una cosa y me voy a casa –

no lo creo esta lloviendo y ...-

nada no puedo confiar en ustedes-ese comentario le dio en lo mas fondo a la sailor pero creía saber el por que se lo decía y lo único que atino a hacer fue a bajar la mirada y después de unos momentos respondió

pero sere solo quédate y mañana ya que estés mas calmada hablamos si-

si me quedo me van a dejar sola –

si eso quieres –

Ok que nadie me moleste NADIE –después de decir eso le cerro la puerta en la cara

Adentro en la habitación serena saco un cuaderno en el cual comenzó a escribir con lagrimas en los ojos y un claro dolor reflejados en ellos se acostó en la cama boca bojo saco su pluma y comenzó...

**Darien: **

**Como decirte que te amo ... si le temo a tu rechazo ...**

**Como decirte que te necesito ... si no quiero perderte ...**

**Como decirte que eres mi mayor sueño si no quiero que se convierta en pesadilla ...**

**Como decirte que eres mi mayor ilusión... **

**si no quiero que se rompa en mil pedazos ...**

**... y con ella mi corazón ... **

**por que el día que tu te alejes yo moriré...**

**Como decirte que eres mi universo ...**

**Si temo que se destruya... como decirte que **

**En tus ojos vi la luz de mi vida...**

**... esa luz que no quiero perder...**

**Como are para que este corazón terco ...**

**Entienda que ya no hay esperanza...Para este amor ... **

**como are para olvidar tu amor si es mi aire ...**

**dime tu si me amas por que me haces sufrir **

**por que con tus besos me regalas el cielo **

**y con tus palabras me voy al infierno **

**dime tu como olvidar ... si tus caricias me estremecen**

**y tu indiferencia me condena y me mata ...**

**atte.: Serenity Usagui Tsukino **

Mientras escribía cada párrafo las lagrimas brotaban por su rostro asiendo que las hojas se mojaran de estas ... gritando desesperadamente por ayuda ... por que su corazón estaba desgarrado sangrando sin compasión y su alma parecía que vagaba sin rumbo fijo buscando una esperanza de vida ... se quedo quieta unos momentos ... analizo lo que pasaba recordó aquella noche donde perdió lo mas querido...

DARIEN POR QUE ... NO QUIERES ENTENDER ... POR QUE SI YO TE SIGO AMANDO – grito con todas sus fuerzas como si quisiera que su voz fuese escuchada por el

El grito se escucho por todo el templo provocando que las sailor se estremecieran ya que aquel grito desgarrador fue acompañado por truenos y relámpagos que la noche traía paresia que el cielo llora la tortura y el sufrimiento de estos dos amantes ... mientras la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes negras como queriéndose ocultar del mundo para llorar a solas su pena ... de aquel amor maldito ... de aquel amor legendario ...

En el departamento de Darien...

Este entro dejando las llaves con la mirada perdida recordando una y otra vez todo lo que habían vivido sin poder detener los recuerdos sin poder olvidarla entro a la habitación dejándose caer pesadamente ... observo cada rincón de ese cuarto tenia recuerdos de ella hay con el ... no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar a suplicar por que fuera todo una pesadilla un mal sueño por que al despertar estuviera ha su lado con esa sonrisa con esa esperanza .. que lo hacia sentirse vivo ... y con los recuerdos hay no pudo mas que recordar aquella noche ... aquel aroma de su piel que lo volvían loco el cual comenzó a susurrar al viento como una plegaria ... como una suplica por volver a estar con ella ...entretanto recuerdos que le producían dolor lo único que puedo hacer para liberarse fue

-POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE SI YO TE DI TODO ... MALDICIÓN TE AMO SERENA TE AMO – ese grito era desgarrador y abrumador

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir ni saliros ... ni luna... ni artemis ... y mucho menos nuestros dos amantes que a pesar de amarse con cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía que el destino se enseñaba a mantenerlos lejos ... y así esa noche paso tranquila ... lenta ... dolorosa .. silenciosa incluso el aire pasaba lento como con miedo decir adiós a aquellos seres a los que se aman ...

A la mañana siguiente .. eran las 6:30 AM y había mucho movimiento en el templo y mas en la cocina que parecía que todas querían hacer todo a la vez y con esto se armo tremendo alboroto que despertarían hasta los osos

disculpen ... pero que hacen-

que sere te despertamos ... lo sentimos en seguida estará el desayuno-

no me despertaron y no tengo hambre ... venus gracias –

¿Venus? Estas molesta con migo sere –chan- T T

SERENITY no sere ... y creo que lo obvio no se pregunta –

Pero princesa que pasa por que ?-

Vamos a la sala ... saliros –

Las chicas no se dejaban de voltear a ver jamás habían visto a serena tan seria o no que lo recordaran así que no sabían que esperar pero sabían que no era nada bueno...

Quiero una explicación solo eso ... quiero saber por que rayos le hablaron a darien-

Bueno ... es que ... creímos que era lo mejor –lita dijo algo insegura

Ustedes no saben lo que paso ... si le dije que no ... era por que no era tiempo ... pero no para que hacerme caso-

Sere nosotras solo ...-

No amy nada .. se los pedí ... como amiga .. se los suplique ... pero por lo visto a ustedes no les interesa NADA NUESTRA AMISTAD –

NO digas tontería serena –

Tonterías entonces por que le hablaron por que si les dije que no lo hicieran ... ya no importa lo hecho, hecho esta pero eso si no quiero que se metan en donde nadie las llama manténganse al margen de la situación y no se los estoy pidiendo como serena Tsukino se los estoy ordenando saliros sin excepción las quiero al margen y si yo me entero de que volvieron a meter o desobedecer mis ordenes se considerara TRAICIÓN –para este momento estaba transformada en la princesa Serenity

Sere no crees q es algo exa-

No y decide de una vez luna a favor o en contra-

Luna no tubo nada que ver –

Entendieron verdad – dijo ignorando por completo el comentario de rey

Si princesa – contestaron al mismo tiempo

Bien ... luna alístate en 5 min. nos vamos –

Si –

Así serena se retiro dejando a las sailor muy seria y tristes ya que nunca esperaban esa reacción de parte de serena

vamos chicas anímense saben que sere no dura mucho tiempo molesta ... solo esta un poco tensa- dijo luna tratando de animarlas

no luna y tu lo sabes esta vez de verdad esta furiosa y cuando esta así no es tan fácil de hecho enojada es peor que rey y Haruka juntas- comento triste Setsuna

gracias ... creo ... pero ... no entiendo por que esta tan molesta siempre metemos la pata ... y nunca...-

oye no todas ... ustedes si nosotras nunca nos metemos nos mantenemos al margen pero creo que esta vez...-pero cayo al escuchar un¿ llanto?

Mina que te pasa ... no llores –dijo michiru algo conmovida

me dijo venus ... sere me dijo venus y no quiere su apodo ... no quiero q me diga venus –

vamos ... sere no podrá enojarse mucho mina – a abrazando a su prima para calmarla

Haru pero soy su prima y me dijo venus enojada ... además mina no sabe mantenerse al margen esa es mi forma de ser ella lo sabe –

Si lo se pero calma – las demás solo escuchaban y cada una evaluaba la situación en la que se encontraban

HOLA CHICAS ... HAN VISTO A SERE ES QUE NO ESTA EN SU CASA Y ... PUES ... QUE PASA – dijo un muy animado seiya

Tu maldito –Haruka lo agarró del cuello apunto de golpearlo

Que pero que rayos te hice yo –

Maldito dime que paso entre sere y tu –

A es eso pues paso lo que tenia que pasar –

Eres un ...-

Suéltalo Uranus ... –

Sere ... yo –lo soltó y volteo a verla

Pensé que había sido clara ... y tu que haces aquí-

Vine para acompañarte a los juzgados – dijo con una sonrisa

No gracias –

Pero ... la ultima vez no saliste muy bien ..-

Si lo se pero si mal no recuerdo fue por que tu y darien se agarraron a golpes-

Jijiiji lo siento sere pero me ofendió-

Te lo mercáis y no voy sola –

Es que yo quería invitarte a comer y...-

No es entra firma y ya –

A no pensé que si " no me gusta comportarme así pero tal vez si me apego al plan .. ella sea mía" –

Olvídalo ... luna vamos –

Sere no vas a desayunar –

Serenity ... venus y no –

T T mina ... dime mina -

Pero ... serena .. recuerda lo que dijo la doctora –

Luna ... –

Desayuna ... ahora o hablo con darien sobre...-

Ok ... ya entendí-

Y así transcurrió la mañana mina intentando que a sere se le bajara lo enojado ... y esta reprendiendo a Haruka y lita por que solo veían la oportunidad y molestaban a seiya .. y pues luna detrás de serena cuidándola mas de lo acostumbrado cosa que extraño a las chicas pero decidieron preguntar después no querían dar ningún motivo para que esta lo agarra de pretexto y se alejara de ellas ..

que horas son ?- pregunto un tanto distraída serena

las 13:30 hrs por que sere –

por dios se me hace tarde luna veámonos tengo que estar en los juzgados a las 15:00 y tengo que llegar a la casa y el abogado hay dios seme olvido notificarle que hoy era la ultima firma – decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del templo marcando un numero por su celular

las 15:10 los juzgados ...

-creo que se arrepintió señor Chiba ... su esposa no va a venir –

ojala pero en realidad no tarda ... así es ella ... siempre se atrasa por unos 10 min. o mas esperemos- en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del despacho dejando ver la esbelta y bien formada figura de serena

lo siento .. se me hizo tardé.-

vaya se conocen muy bien vdd-

jejeje pues ... algo así-

de que hablan ¿?-

es que el señor predijo lo que acaba de ocurrir y se que esta es la tercer firma para completar su divorcio pero no entiendo por que se lleva a cabo si se ve que realmente se aman y no digo uno si no ambos de verdad piénselo hablen tan vez tenga otra solución -

no lo creo juez ... mejor firmemos –dijo darien algo serio

estoy de acuerdo pasemos a firmar ya no hay nada que pensar-con tono claro de tristeza en su voz

por reglamento lo tengo que hacer así que los dejo solos 5 min. –después de decir esto salió

sere... se que no tiene caso pero ... que paso ... por q –

tu los ha dicho no tiene caso ...-

me podrías cumplir un deseo... antes de que esto acabe...-

¿ un deseo ?... cual –

podrías darme un beso como la primera vez –

... hay Darien ... eso no se pide ...- se acercaron poco a poco hasta que hasta que los labios de el sellaron los suyos en ese instante ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se separaron y en ese instante entro el juez

entonces cual es su decisión –

en donde firmo –

es su ultima palabra señor Chiba –

si ...-

la mi también -se adelanto a decir sere

bueno es pero que no se arrepientan ... de esta decisión –

en ese momento se acercaron ambos y firmaron aquel documento que ante la sociedad decía que no tenían nada que ver que decía que partir desee instante cada uno tomaría su rumbo o al menos eso se suponía ... mas sin embargo dentro de ella se formaba aquella luz de esperanza para un amor eterno que el destino quería volver a separar ...

pues bien esto es todo ante la sociedad ustedes son dos individuos sin relación alguna-

gracias señor juez me retiro –darien salió de la habitación mas bien corrió

gracias y con permiso - dijo serena intentando alcanzar a darien –DARIEN ... DARIEN ESPERA POR FAVOR –grito

Serena que pasa .. tengo una junta importante-

Es que necesito decirte algo es muy importante es sobre nosotros – en estos momentos se encontraban en el estacionamiento

No crees que ya un poco tarde para eso las cosas no van bien hay algo entre tu y yo que nos divide- dijo viéndola a los ojos buscando una respuesta buscando el por que de ese brillo en sus ojos

Yo diría que es todo lo contrario ...darien yo...-

que en paz descanse nuestro amor es lo mejor para los dos

no tiene caso continuar un día tenia que termina

entre tu y yo falto algo mas

- Que pasa Serenity tu que?-

Yo no te lo iba a decir pero me dijo Luna que era lo justo –

Puede hablar claro por favor se me hace tarde –

Darien ... vas a ser PAPA-

QUE! OO yo ... es decir tu estas ..-

Si estoy esperando un bebe es decir a Rini-

Por que no me lo dijiste antes ven vamos a anular el divorcio –

No por eso te lo dije hasta ahora ...no quiero que estés a mi lado solo por que estoy embarazada ... yo te avisare cuando nazca por lo demás no te preocupes -

Que rayos estas diciendo es mi hija ... y no me voy a alejar de ustedes ... te voy a acompañar a los chequeos ya tienes las medicinas ... las vitaminas ... tenemos que decorar la habitación ... comprar la cuna –

Darien cálmate todavía faltan 7 meses y ya te lo dije no necesito ...-

Hola bebe yo soy tu papa veras que toda estará bien – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de serena lo cual la hizo temblar

_NA: HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE SI LES SOY SIN CERA ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO Y MAS LA ULTIMA PARTE ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO ... _

REVIEW:

TaNiTaLoVe: bueno para comenzar quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y también decirte que fue un honor que una de mis escritoras favoritas lo leyera , y como ya lo pudiste ver si serena "engaño" a darien paro solo en apariencia esta historia tiene muchos secretos por descubrir ... es pero te haya gustado la segunda parte .. bueno me despido cuídate

Sailor angel7: hola si en efecto este es un universo alterno en lo cual modifique un poquito a los personajes ... espero te guste ... n.n si hay un mal entendido pero tiene en cierta manera razón o verdad ya que las circunstancias se ven un poco acusadoras ... y se a eso le aumentas los celos de darien pues no hay una vía de comunicación u.u! celos y enojo mala combinación

Pandora no Rea: bueno pues en cierta forma serena fue la que la regó y en efecto darien se va ir a donde quiera .. pero no a donde sere quisiera o eso dice espero te guste este capitulo gracias por leerla

Rukanone: gracias por tus comentarios me subió el animo espero que este capitulo te meta mas en la historia

Asuka Tsukino kou: Hey gracias niña de verdad que me dio gusto que te gustara el fin espero saber de ti pronto ..

Gaby : jijiiji yo mejor que nadie se que no eres 100 fan de esto pero grax por apoyarme en una mas de mis locuras y sueños locos tqm amiga

Starling: bueno en el segundo capitulo explique mas o menos lo que paso pero créeme hay todavía mas detrás del engaño .. la historia la quise hacer con un toque de misterio y es por eso que dicen las cosas entre que si y no ya que serena esconde mucho mas de lo que todos se imaginan gracias por tus comentarios .

Vane-chan: gracias la vdd no sabia si continuar o no y no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser pero espero no perder el toque bueno cuídate bye


	3. Chapter 3

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto 

_capitulo 3 : " ¿ Un plan perfecto ?... _

Darien... por favor ... BASTA ... yo solo te lo dije para ... que estuvieras al tanto ya que se lo importante que es para ti ser padre-

_No será que fue por retenerme a tu lado- dijo acercando se a los labios de serena peligrosamente _

_No digas tonterías ... este ... no tenias una junta – dijo separándose de el _

_Si llame voy ... adiós bebe .. – cuando dijo esto beso el vientre de serena y después su mejilla dejando a una chica estática que solo lo vio alejarse en el horizonte con su auto serena empezaba a mecerse en sus recuerdos cuando pip pip (NA: no se como ponerle para el comunicador de las sailors)_

_Aquí moon- _

_Tenemos un ataque en el parque num. diez puedes venir – voz mars _

_Claro estoy en 5 min. – _

_En el parque ..._

_-vamos chicas intenten acabar con ellos antes de que llegue sailor moon no quiero que pelee – ordenaba luna a las chicas _

_pero luna siempre dices que debería de ser mas responsable y estar en las batallas .. que pasa he – pregunto la sailors mas curiosa _

_nada solo que en su estado no es conveniente –_

_¿estado ¿ cual? – _

_ninguno plut ... luna exagera las cosas ... ' no digas nada luna ...'_

' _sere yo .. y darien '-_

_en otro momento hablamos luna ahora a pelear sailors ... no quiero mas heridos se dividen en grupo de dos personas .. venus , uranos ustedes van a responder si hay algún error entendido –_

_si – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_bien ... mars y mercury al sur ... venus y Júpiter al norte .. saturno plut este ... y ustedes dos al oeste ..-_

_pero tu .. no puedes estar sola yo me voy con tigo –_

_yo estaré en el centro y luna se quedara con migo ahora a sus pociones .-_

_en ese instante todas se voltearon a ver no estaban seguras de obedecer aquella orden pero con la mirada que serena les mando tuvieron mas que suficiente y todas partieron dejando las solas serena corrió así el centro yéndose directamente contra unos yumbas que estaban atacando a unos niños en el lago.._

_mientras tanto en el hospital _

_buenas tardes –_

_buenas tardes doctor Chiba – contesto una asombrada Jenny (NA: era una chica de estatura mediana pelo negro agarrado en una cola de caballo ojos cafés oscuro piel morena mas bien bronceada)_

_hoy es un buen día.. Jenny por favor manda a mi casa un ramo de rosas rojas y que diga ...-_

_claro doctor ..como usted diga ...-_

_Hey y a ti que te pico .. no se supone que deberías de estar destrozado – entrando al consultorio de darien _

_Destrozado pero Andréu soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo –_

_Serena y tu se reconciliaron- pregunto algo dudoso _

_No exactamente .. pero sabes algo no voy a dejar que me la quiten así de fácil.. la amo y no la voy a perder .. y lo mejor es que se que ella también me ama aun tiembla cuando estoy cerca y se que mis labios aun la provocan – dijo con una gran sonrisa _

_ALELUYA POR FIN ME HACES CASO .. y dime quien te convenció ya que yo no lo pude hacer yo tu mejor amigo quiero saber quien si lo hizo –_

_Jajaja vamos no pongas esa cara y quien me convenció pues fue mi hija ...- _

_Tu que ? – 0.0 –escuche bien –_

_Si serena esta embarazada ... voy a ser papa .. y pienso recuperar a mi familia –_

_Jajaja felicidades amigo ... – se dieron un abrazo y pactaron que eso lo tenían que celebrar esa noche con unas copas _

_En otro punto de Tokio_

_estas seguro que hicimos lo correcto – pregunto un chico de cabellera negra muy serio _

_te arrepientes de haberlos separado ... seiya si no lo hubiéramos hecho ella jamás se hubiera fijado en ti –_

_aun no se fija en mi de hecho me odia y yo quiero su amor princesa .. no su odio –_

_paciencia ... créeme no hay peor dolor para una mujer que saber que el hombre que amas no confía en ti ella va a necesitarse sentirse protegida ... y ahí entras tu .. además yo me voy a encargar que darien no se acuerde de serena en absoluto va saber lo que es una verdadera mujer a su lado ... jijiiji-_

_si usted cree que eso es lo correcto yo lo haré por ella soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con total de estar a su lado yo ...-_

_si ya entendí ... ahora tenemos que meter cizaña del otro lado ... ahora que los anónimos sean para la princesa y la próxima vez que se vean serena segada por los celos lo hierra aun mas pero esta vez vamos poner nombres –_

_como ... que quiere decir con eso princesa –_

_que vamos a poner que darien y yo somos mas que amigos ... desde hace mucho mas de lo que ella cree ... –_

_ambos se voltearon a ver y se les dibujo una sonrisa malvada en los labios pero ambos se cubrían con el lema " en la guerra y el amor todo se vale " y por obtener el amor de ellos eran capaces de hacer que estos se odiaran pero no contaban con la pequeña sorpresa que estaba cubriendo vida en el vientre de serena .. con las sailors ya todo había regresado a la normalidad era como si hubieran mandado a las yumbas para entretenerlas o algo así cosa que no les agrado a las sailors _

_en el templo hikawua_

_esto fue una burla – dijo furiosa mars _

_estoy de acuerdo es como si quisieran probarnos- _

_estoy de acuerdo .. quienes se creen – _

_si lita dale alas a Haruka como si no pudiera sola – comento michiru _

_ya basta ... una burla o no ya termino y para la otra cuando de una orden quiero que se cumpla al instante y mas si estamos en una batalla escucharon- _

_si – se limitaron a contestar _

_sere ... digo Serenity mañana vas a ir a la comida en la casa de tu mama es que me pregunto y le dije que yo le confirmaba hoy por que no ha podido comunicarse contigo .. y esta algo preocupada –_

_entiendo ... bueno ... yo –_

_vamos sere te ara bien ver a tus papas además se reunirá toda la familia-_

_esta bien ... dile que estaré hay mañana ahora me retiro estoy agotada –_

_Así se retiro del templo dirigiéndose a su casa mas bien mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio de hecho a unos 10 minutos de la ciudad cuando llego serena vio una camioneta estacionada a las afueras de esta cuando entro un joven se acerco.._

_buenas noches usted es la SRA. SERENITY CHIBA –_

_yo .. si .. lo puedo ayudar en algo –_

_le mandaron estas flores podría firmar de recibido por favor –_

_que ... para mi ... este claro ... en donde ... –_

_gracias ... bueno me retiro ...-_

_si ... y gracias ..toma –_

_una vez dentro de la mansión ..._

_de quien son que dice el mensaje – una curiosa luna _

_ya voy espera ... aki podrías subir la sena a mí habitación y también el arreglo por favor –_

_claro señora en un momento ... Mikel sube el arreglo a la habitación por favor- le pido al mayordomo _

_una vez en la habitación ..._

_vamos sere-_

_huí que impaciente pareciera que son para ti- dijo con cierto tono juguetón y burlesco _

_jajaja que graciosa anda dime –_

_veamos – dijo agarrando la carta que venia con el arreglo de flores unas rojas en forma de un corazón con el centro lleno de rosas blancas y rojas _

_es de DARIEN –_

_que .. dime que dice sí-_

_pues ... tal vez sea por que sabe que estoy –_

_se lo dijiste ...-_

_si –_

_y por que sere si me dijiste que no –_

_no lo se talvez ... no lo se –_

_jijiiji bueno que dice que te ama que no puede vivir sin ti ... que quiere volver a tu lado que quiere matar a seiya –_

_luna me vas a dejar decirte o vas intentar adivinar-_

_no anda pero ya lee- muy desesperada luna –_

_ok dice ...-_

_**hola :**_

_**Como están? Espero que bien ... jiji si lo se esta corto pero ... interesante no bueno espero les aya gustado todavía falta que se descubran muchas cosas y las cosas se empiezan a calentar ... espero saber su opinión de este capitulo y también quisiera que me ayudaran en una cosita bueno en muchas pero esta me trae de cabeza no estoy segura si pongo un lemon entre sere y darien mas adelante claro pero no lo se ustedes que opinan ... bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cuídense **_

**_Atte: su amiga Seren TC _**

Review 

Rukanone: hola que bueno volver a saber de ti y no tienes que agradecer al contrario gracias a ti por leer este fic de una novata jijiiji me da gusto saber que te gusto y que te hizo llorar pues que te puedo decir T .T a mi ustedes me asen llorar gracias por tu apoyo espero te guste

Sailor angel7: confuso .. bueno logre mi meta jejeje y si le dio motivos pero ambos cayeron en la red de los celos espero tu opinión

Serenity-princess: hola … bueno si su actitud es pera matarlos y medio ya que los dos son tan orgullos que no dan su brazo a torcer por mas que deseen estar al lado de otro y si seiya es malo muy malo diría yo pero bueno todo se ira aclarando..

Asuka Tsukino kou: darien es mío y solo mío jejeje que onda amiga como estas ? bueno darien va intentar estar cerca pero sere lo va a mantener al margen o eso cree y seiya va estar mas cerca de lo q muchos quisieran ... cuídate ok

AbysSerenity: hola un placer conocerte bueno ayuda si sobre lo del lemon que opinas espero tu respuesta y muchas gracias por tu comentarios me sonroje un poco pero lo hice bueno nos vemos bye

Starligt: tienes razón en muchas cosas no solo fue lo que vio como ya te diste cuenta hay todo un plan tras esta separación y a las chicas si les va a costar mucho ... pero mucho trabajo hacer que serena les vuelva a hablar como antes y mas con los cambios de animo que trae por el embarazo se vienen muchas cosas la reconquista o intento de darien ... y al mismo tiempo la trampa de seiya y su princesita los enemigos y una pequeña sorpresa que le tienen preparada a serena y a las chicas en la comida de sus padres espero te guste bye

TaNiTaLoVe: hola jiji gracias por el consejo y lo tomare muy en cuenta lo de puntos y comas pues soy pésima en la ortografía pero lo intentare lo prometo ... además que intentare estar despierta jajaja ... una dudita por que me van a desollar viva . solo por que lo puse de malito jiji pues a ver que pasa bueno nos vemos luego


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 : " el guardián de la luna ¿una verdad al descubierto? _

Notas importantes:

1° "" son pensamientos

2°- ...- dialogo

3° (NA) nadie me llama pero me meto

_**Sereity Usagui Tsukino**_

_**Mi princesa**_

_**Una lágrima recorre mi rostro...**_

_**Y lleva con ella nuestra historia…**_

_**Esta historia de amor…**_

_**En la cual te llevaste mi corazón,**_

_**Sin decirme nada sin avisarme…**_

_**Te metiste en mi mente, cuerpo y alma **_

_**Sin darme tiempo de defenderme..**_

_**Cuando me di cuenta ya eras mi aire **_

_**Mi vida e ilusión… ya eras mi mundo**_

_**Mi verdad… mi anhelo **_

_**Y ahora que sabes que te amo **_

_**Te vas y me dejas destrozado,**_

_**Perdido en esta soledad en esta oscuridad**_

_**Que inunda mi alma cuando no estas…**_

_**Mi corazón esta destrozado**_

_**Mi alma perdida en esta ciudad **_

_**Son las 3 de la mañana y yo entre sombras de mi cuarto **_

…_**Lloro este maldito amor…**_

_**A la espera de la mañana intentando **_

_**Evitar esos recuerdos, intentando evitarte**_

_**Temiendo que la noche se alargue y mis ojos**_

_**Hinchados por el llanto y cansados de la lucha**_

_**Decidan cerrarse envolviéndome en mentiras en mentiras que mi corazón**_

…_**Cree sin ver la verdad detrás de tu sonrisa…**_

_**No puedo evitar el llanto amargo de mi alma **_

_**Que carcome este ser… que carcome a ese corazón**_

…_**Destrozado por este amor… **_

_**Devuélveme las ganas de vivir **_

_**Devuélveme los sueños perdidos **_

_**Devuélveme el corazón que robaste **_

…_**Y regresaste destrozado junto a un adiós…**_

_**Serena se que últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas… pero te pido que lo intentemos de nuevo y no hablo de una reconciliación "por ahora" si no que hablemos las cosas de frente y con la verdad por el amor que nos unió y el milagro que este represento muchas veces… espero que des la oportunidad por que quiero saber la verdad **_

_**atte.: tu príncipe… tu alma gemela **_

_**Darien Chiva **_

_Para ese momento tanto luna como serena estaban hechas un mar de lagrimas a serena se la habían quedado clavadas en el corazón cada palabra cada verso se escribió en el corazón de la rubia _

_sere… habla con el... eso era lo que querías-_

_si... mañana lo buscare… haber que pasa por ahora estoy agotada…a pesar de que fue una burla… me agotaron… será por el embarazo-_

_bueno si recuerda que el bebe requiere de mucha energía y … si le sumas los problemas emocionales que tienes… era de esperarse, serena no me gusto que te arriesgaras así no deberías pelear –_

_jajaja lo sabia tenias que regañarme … pero entiende una cosa luna no voy a dejar a las chicas solas nunca-_

_hay niña pues haber que dicen cuado se enteren de tu embarazo, no te dejaran pelar y lo sabes… además…- toc toc se escucho que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación _

…_adelante…-_

_Disculpe señorita Serenity pero le trajeron esto- _

_Vamos Aki nada de formalidades por favor… y gracias (dijo al tomar el paquete que le llevaba) aki ya se pueden retirar a descansar … mañana será un día pesado- dijo sere con tono muy dulce _

_Claro sere, con permiso que descansen-_

_Igual mente – así desapareció por el lumbral _

_Y que es sere… es de darien- dijo en tono juguetón y pícaro luna_

_Jajaja no lo se es un dvd, lo vemos-_

_Claro . - _

_Y así comenzaron a ver un dvd extraño no tenia portada ni se veía de lo que se trataba era bastante extraño solo decía:_

…_**ES HORA DE LA VERDAD…**_

… _**TU NO LA TRAISIONASTE PERO EL A TI….**_

_Después de esas palabras salio una foto de darien besándose con Kakyuu y no un beso cualquiera no si no un la boca lleno de pasión o paresia _

_sere no vas…-_

_Shshsh… déjame escuchar luna –_

_Después de esa imagen que iba desapareciendo poco a poco daba paso a la masacre de un amor, de un futuro _

_**PERO DESDE CUANDO… TE ENGAÑA **_

_**EL TE OFENDIO, TE HIRRIO, CUANDO ERA EL **_

…_**EL TRAIDOR…**_

_Aparecen ambos en un lago muy bien acomodados como una pareja feliz abrazados, besándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas… acariciándose… no eso no era posible o si…darien la había engañado con esa princesita… que pensar hay estaban los dos… pero cuando fue eso… la fecha no mentía Enero 11 del 2005 a las 12:30 AM no era demasiada confidencia ese día Darien estaba en una conferencia en Yokohama _

_**EL TE MINTIO… TE USO Y BUSCO EL PRETEXTO **_

_**PERFECTO **_

_**TU Y SEYA SON LOS TRAIDORES ASI EL SALE CON LAS MANOS **_

_**LIMPIAS **_

_Mi princesa espera un poco mas…yo encontrare la manera de dejarla… solo espera un poco mas- dijo el chico de cabellera negra tiernamente besando sus labios _

_Te amo… Darien pero no podemos hacerles esto-_

_Escúchame yo te amo a ti y tu a mi … yo… no la amo solo me ataba el pasado y el futuro, mas sin embargo hoy lo comprendí… el futuro, mi futuro esta a tu lado... mi corazón es tuyo mi vida te pertenece- (kiss)_

_Y como se lo dirás-_

_No lo se… se que seiya a estado yendo a la casa-_

_De que hablas ellos son amigos-_

_Eso dicen…al igual que para ella tu eres una amiga y en realidad eres mi vida-_

_En verdad crees que –_

_No lo se… pero seria perfecto …te amo- dijo besándola_

_Serena no lo soporto mas quito el dvd y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso cada palabra…cada imagen resonaban en su cabeza el… la había traicionado y encima se así pasar por el bueno de la historia… cuando fue el…el traidor… las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro de dolor ¿ eran lagrimas de dolor? No eran de ira, de odio y confusión_

_-sere no puedes creer eso… tu mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen… habla con el enséñale esto… déjalo que te explique dale el beneficio de la duda-dijo luna algo seria y preocupada por su dueña y amiga_

_- no luna todo me quedo muy claro DARIEN CHIBA acaba de morir-_

_-pero serena…piénsalo… es un dvd…-_

_-basta luna mañana veré que hacer… estoy cansada vamos a dormir-_

_Así se fueron a dormir se acostaron y se durmieron tal vez por el cansancio, por llevar varios días sin dormir, por tanto llanto, por las batallas, no lo sabia pero se quedo dormida y hay comenzó todo, su mente no dejaba de reproducir esa película y por mas que luchaba por despertar no podía… esa era su condena por amar aquel hombre que en esos momentos era la causa de su dolor y al mismo tiempo de su mayor alegría_

_buenos días sere… tienes una llamada- _

_buenos días Aki… ¿Quién es?-_

_su madre –_

_ok … gracias- en este momento se retiro de la habitación _

_alo –_

_Serenity hija como estas-_

_Bien y tu madre como te encuentras-_

_La verdad algo preocupada por mi hija… ya que no se acuerda de mi-_

_No es eso estado algo ocupada con lo de las sailor y los ensayos…prometo ir a visitarte mas seguido-_

_Eso espero y como esta darien…se que han tenido algunos problemas…y –_

_Mama no quisiera hablar de eso…yo … no quieres que lleve nada a la comida-_

_No hija te esperamos aquí a las 6:00 en punto-_

_Esta bien hay estaré bye mama- _

_Bye cuídate…sere-_

_Si-_

_Te quiero hija-_

_Y yo a ti –_

_Sere se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar aun tenia ciertas imágenes en su mente y no estaba de humor así que prefirió relajarse un poco después de una hora salio con un vestido blanco de tirantes liso muy finos este era corto y uso una cola de caballo alta dejando caer dos mechones por su rostro… tenia maquillaje leve rimel, delineador y un poco de brillo en los labios después de terminarse de arreglarse bajo de su habitación dio algunas indicaciones y se marcho al centro comercial con luna pasearon por las tiendas de bebes… y fueron a comer algo ya que luna amenazo con rasguñarle tanto su cara que quedaría irreconocible así que no le quedo de otra… después siguieron paseando hasta que dieron las 6:00 de la tarde su vieron al auto de sere y camino a la mansión de sus padres se detuvo por un pastel de chocolate con fresas…_

_-pensé que no llevarías nada- _

_- jejeje es que se me antojo y no se si mi mama vaya a tener luna –_

_-hay sere… bueno vamos-_

_La mansión de sus padres quedaba cerca de la bahía de Tokio entre Yokohama y la ciudad de Tokio a una hora aproximada mente, cuando por fin llegaron sere puso su mano en un lector el cual después de unos segundos _

_bienvenida a casa señorita serenity-_

_gracias albred- contesto con una sonrisa después de unos minutos se encontraba frente a la "casa" de sus padres bajo del auto que fue llevado por el valet parqueen (NA: no se como se escribe)_

_bienvenida señorita la estaban esperando-_

_gracias… ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

_Ellos…-_

_SERE…PENSE QUE YA NO LLEGAVAS- grito mina colgándose de su cuello_

_Minako calma.. dije que vendría y quien esta –_

_Toda la familia… y todos pensamos que no te presentarías – Haruka apareció detrás de mina junto a las demás _

_TT sigues molesta…con migo…pero si yo no he-_

_Mejor cállate, quien le dijo a mi mama que tenia problemas con darien –_

_Pues yo …pero fue antes de saber lo que se-_

_Pero si no sabes nada ya olvídalo – todo esto lo conversaban mientras caminaban a si la terraza en la parte de atrás al ver entrar a las chicas con serena todos guardaron silencio_

_Huí si llegue yo no la muerte-_

_Serenity … hija que bueno que pudiste venir…oye y …-antes que su madre pudiera preguntar se le adelanto evadiéndolo obviamente _

_Y por que aquí y no en la casa de Tokio mama-_

_Eso lo contesto yo – se escucho una clara voz de hombre atrás de ella esta giro lentamente, no era posible el aquí_

_TU AQUÍ…ESTOY SOÑANDO- +.+_

_Jajaja vaya forma de recibirme después de ocho largos años sin vernos así me recibes a mi a tu …-no termino ya que serena después de reaccionar corrió a sus brazos uniéndose en un calido abrazo_

_No lo puedo creer estas aquí-_

_Me necesitas verdad peque… recuerda que para tu fortuna o desgracia soy tu hermano –_

_HERMANO-se escucho un grito detrás de ellos proveniente de las sailor que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, bueno de casi todas (haruka y mina ya lo sabían puesto que son primas)_

_Si chicas les presento a Helios Tsukino mi hermano y para ser mas exactos mi hermano gemelo-_

_Hola mucho gusto (NA: era alto de la estatura de darien su pelo dorado y sus ojos azules como los de sere piel blanca y fornido se notaba que había hecho ejercicio su cabello le llegaba debajo de los ojos) Helios Tsukino para servirles bellas damas solo ordenen y lo tendrán-_

_Calma don Juan … que no todas son solteras …y tu no estas disponible o me equivoco – dijo sere con una mirada y sonrisa picarona lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse_

_Hay las hermanitas siempre lo arruinan…y no …no estoy disponible-_

_Lo sabia… ¿Dónde esta?-_

_Hola sere- dijo una chica de unos 20 años pelo largo negro, ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, piel blanca era ver a darien pero en mujer bueno de la estatura de lita_

_Hikari- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Jajaja la misma… por dios que hermosa estas… y dime donde esta mi hermano- pregunto viendo a todos lados _

_Pues el esta…a …jejeje…el me pidió que lo disculpara por que…-(fue interrumpida)_

_Iba a llegar un poco tarde es que tenia una cirugía muy importante y no sabia a que hora terminaría- dijo darien apareciendo en el lumbral se la puerta dejando a una serena muy sorprendida al igual que las sailors_

_Hermano – la chica de cabellos negros corrió a abrazarlo_

_Hola peque… me podrías decir donde andabas-_

_Jajaja por hay … y ese oso es para mi- dijo viendo un oso enorme blanco que traía darien en la mano derecha_

_Este … jejeje no te lo debo si - _

_Mmm malo eres malo… helios me va a dar uno verdad amor-dijo parándose a un lado de el y este tomando lo de la cintura _

_Claro lo que quieras –ñ.ñ kiss_

_Oye a un metro de distancia…hasta que se casen ya te daré permiso- dijo imitando a su cuñado pero con sere tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola así el _

_Jajaja y tu si puedes no… míralo no mas –_

_Es mi esposa…con permiso voy a saludar a los demás, sere bienes-_

_Claro… que bueno que estas aquí te extrañaba mucho hermanito-_

_Y yo a ti … darien cuídala y no la hagas llorar-_

_Después de decir esto se vio como ambos desaparecían entre la multitud los cuales los paraban para hacerles preguntas o simplemente saludar a la "feliz pareja" darien en ningún momento soltó a serena a pesar de los intentos por parte de ella… mientras que las chicas los miraban extrañados _

_no entiendo nada… luna nos podrías explicar que pasa aquí- pregunto muy confundida lita _

_bueno tengo una idea sobre el comportamiento de darien pero respecto a sere no tengo la menor idea-_

_el comportamiento de mi hermana es para no darle la razón a mi padre de que su matrimonio fue un total fracaso en tan solo un año-_

_jajaja lo sabia no te pudo haber nacido así de fácil el amor a los negocios familiares tu ya sabias lo que estaba pasando verdad helios- comento Haruka algo seria pero divertida a la vez_

_pues si para fortuna o desgracia de mi hermana lo que ella siente yo lo siento o al menos la mayoría de las cosas y pues créanme que este tiempo asido fatal..-_

_pues mí hermano tampoco la a pasado en un lecho de rosas esta sufriendo lo se-dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió?- dijo mirando a todos_

_pues hasta donde sabemos… la princesa le fue infiel al príncipe Endimión- contesto algo dudosa Setsuna _

_que eso es …imposible …mi hermana no seria capas de eso no, me niego a creerlo-_

_es verdad…serena no lo engaño… fue un mal entendido… pero anoche le llego un dvd a serena donde le decían que darien fue quien la traiciono…y si les soy sincera si no sabría mas de ambos me bastaba para condenarlos pero lo se y por lo mismo se que aquí hay mas de lo que se ve el problema es que ellos no se dan cuenta- dijo luna muy preocupada_

_Mientras tanto con darien y serena _

_-hija… darien vengan que acaso no piensan saludarnos a nosotros-_

_- como crees papa- después de decir esto le dio un abrazo _

_- bueno y como han estado…-_

_-bien señor gracias… pero por que lo pregunta-_

_-bueno es que me llegaron algunos rumores que ustedes se habían separado- dijo mirando a ambos bastante serio_

_-¿separados? Pero que trágicos son- comento darien _

_- 'que haces'-dijo serena extrañada por el comentario (NA: recuerden'' es conversación telepática)_

_-'nada solo sígueme el juego… tu no quieres que se enteren si no ya se los hubieras dicho sere desde hace mucho- dijo mirándola_

_-pero entonces que fue lo que paso por que hasta en las revistas salio –dijo Ikuko al ver el silencio que se formo_

_-exageran es verdad tuvimos un disgusto… y nos distanciamos un poco…-_

_-y como están ahora hija –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver que serena se estaba manteniendo al margen de dicha conversación_

_-he…pues…bien... Creo…-dijo sere volteando a ver a darien_

_-entonces todavía no se reconcilian del todo…por que no aprovechan estas semanas…por que se van a quedar verdad- dijo Ikuko al ver la cara de su hija_

_-por mi no hay problema tu que dices amor-_

_-yo…este no puedo tengo que ir a los ensayos de la obra se estrena en dos semanas…definitivamente no puedo faltar- dijo serena intentando salir del lió_

_-no hay problema hija…oye Hayatsumi podrías venir un segundo-_

_-hey Tsukino dime para que soy bueno… buenas noches señoritas un placer verlas de nuevo…serenity he descubierto el dilema ahora se de donde sacaste lo hermosa-dijo volteando a ver a ambas provocando que se sonrojaran y que su s respectivos esposos las abrazaran darien la tomo por atrás poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y el señor tsukino la tomo por la cintura_

_-gracias señor Hayatsumi- se limitaron a responder ambas y más al ver el comportamiento de sus esposos_

_-bueno te quería pedir un favor… crees que sea muy necesario que Serenity vaya a los ensayos-_

_-pues no eres la mejor y ya te sabes tu libreto incluyendo las escenas especiales por mi no hay problema- dijo mirándola_

_-pero no seria justo para el resto del elenco-_

_-pero nada señora mía además tu deberías retirarte de esa obra-cuando darien dijo esto le acarició el vientre cosa que no paso desapercibida y menos por ella ya en ese instante sintió como se le erizo la piel _

_-por que lo dices darien por que mi hija debe renuncias a la obra…-pregunto Ikuko para confirmar sus dudas _

_-es por que… (Fue interrumpido)-_

_-Darien 'no digas nada'-se giro para poderlo ver a los ojo, claro que para esos momento todos estaban pendientes de la conversación de hecho desde que hablaban con sus padres_

_-dime 'por que no quieres que lo diga'-n.n dijo con una sonrisa picarona_

_-no exageres quieres 'no es el momento-nñ sere no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente _

_-pero no exagero lo que voy a decir la verdad tu...-serena para evitar que hablara de mas lo beso en los labios haciendo que alas chicas y a los gatos presentes se les cayera la quijada hasta el suelo…así pasaron unos minutos bueno hasta que les falto el aire se separaron_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hola:**_

_**Como están? espero que bien, si ya se me tarde siglos en actualizar y me disculpo por eso… pero digamos que estos últimos meses han sido una locura total y me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios en mi vida … gracias por los revius y espero me sigan apoyando en el próximo capitulo voy a responderlos lo prometo … bueno por ahora me despido pero no sin antes adelantar un poco**_

_**Darien les dirá que serena esta embarazaba**_

_**Se quedaran hay**_

_**Y si lo hacen aguantaran estar tan cerca y no caer en la tentación**_

_**Chicas me atrasé por varias cosas una de ellas es que no salía del hospital y otra pues que soy mama mi bebe tiene tres mes quince días y pues me estoy acostumbrando jejeje pero prometo actualizar mas pronto.**_

_**Atte: Seren TC **_


End file.
